


Too Hot To Trot

by Calliope Starling (CitrusApple)



Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Chris Hemsworth - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: 1883 photoshoot, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And Chris as well apparently, Bathtub Sex, Hiddlesworth, Inspired by Fanart, Love, M/M, One Shot, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Wet Clothing, Wet Tom Hiddleston makes me wet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusApple/pseuds/Calliope%20Starling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A broken thermostat makes for a miserable crew at the 1883 photo shoot. Chris comes to the building to pick up his boyfriend and is greeted with a very hot Tom... in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Hot To Trot

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, readers!
> 
> I'll say this first of all: I ship Hiddlesworth and I ship them hard.
> 
> I've been wanting to write a Hiddlesworth piece for some time. I saw the rather lovely fan art you'll see below a while back, and I knew I wanted it to be the inspiration for a one shot. I did a search for the artist, and I *think* the credit goes to dariashine of Tumblr, but that account was removed. If anyone knows this artist and can give me an updated source, please don't hesitate to let me know. :)
> 
> And for those of you who were waiting for an I'll Tune To You update, I'm very sorry, and you can kick my ass later. For now, I bring you this offering of smut.
> 
> Happy reading!

 

The blustery winter wind outside may have been quite chilly, but it felt hotter than hell in the building chosen for Tom’s 1883 Magazine photo shoot.

One of the assistants had gone to turn up the old thermostat’s dial a few hours ago, and the dial broke off in his hand, startling the man. His hand had flinched as the piece snapped off, moving the little red arrow up to 85 degrees Fahrenheit and leaving no way to turn it back down.

They had to get the whole shoot done. Today. There was no option to reschedule. Everyone took breaks to step outside every so often to enjoy the closest thing to air conditioning they were going to get, but the effects of the winter chill only lasted so long in a building that felt like a sauna.

Beads of sweat rolled down Tom’s body throughout the day as he yearned for some longer lasting relief. Of course, he put on his biggest smile and turned on that gleeful optimism like he always did. The woman in charge of his makeup did a damn fine job of making him look comfortable and refreshed for all the shots, too. Alas, poor Tom felt rather miserable. Having to dance and move around in heavy suit coats and leather jackets was really making him not feel well.

The last shot of the day took place in a room upstairs that had a porcelain clawfoot bathtub and a pedestal sink behind it. It looked like a bathroom, save for the random park bench and bookshelf… and the fact that it had no toilet. Tom had done shoots in weird rooms before, and he usually asked for some kind of explanation, but he was too hot to care. There was a small radiator under the window, and the high heat that rose in front of the cold windowpane created a light, rising flow of steam. Seeing that certainly didn’t make him feel any cooler.

He was handed a white shirt, black shorts, and black boots to change into. When he finished changing, he was handed a pair of round-framed sunglasses with thick bronze rims and instructed to get in the bathtub. He was irritated until he realized that the tub was fully functioning. He started laughing in delight as icy cold water ran from the faucet when he turned the knob.

Tom happily jumped into the tub, and the cameras started flashing. There were shots taken of him turning the faucets, raising his arms with excitement after getting his hair wet, laying back in the tub with his soaked clothes, and lots of other poses.

When the shoot was finally over, the crew thanked Tom for being a good sport and began to pack up their equipment. Tom had to wait for Chris to come pick him up, so he opted to stay in the tub for a while longer so he could enjoy the sweet relief that soaking in the cold water was providing him. He put the sunglasses on and sat back, facing away from the window on the left side of the room, and rested his neck on the edge of the tub so he could relax for a bit.

As the last few members of the crew were filing out, a very bundled up Chris made his way through the doorway. “Geez, why is it so hot in here?” he asked one of the people on their way out.

“The thermostat broke and we couldn’t fix it” the woman answered.

Chris shook his head and stepped into the room, stopping in his tracks when he saw his boyfriend in the tub. Water was dripping from Tom’s dark curls, and beads of it were rolling down the side of his face. The white shirt he was wearing was completely soaked, giving Chris a great view of the outlines of Tom’s abs and pecs.

“Hot damn…” Chris murmured.

Tom took his sunglasses off and looked up. “Chris, hi! Sorry about the heat… the thermostat broke and it’s 85 in here” he said, closing the temples of the sunglasses and holding them in his left hand.

“The sight of you in that tub makes it feel about twenty degrees higher.” Chris said, taking off his jacket, unable to stand being in that many layers anymore.

“Chris…” Tom said with that adorable chuckle that made Chris’ heart soar. He ran his hands through his hair and looked back up at Chris. “I’ve been so hot all day, and this water feels soooo good right now. I’ll get out in a minute and dry off so we can go out for dinner before heading back to the hotel.”

Chris forgot to respond because he was distracted by Tom. He felt his jeans getting too tight for him as he watched Tom move around in that tub… ruffling his hair after dunking his head in the water… arching his back so his chest stuck out and his nipples showed through his wet shirt… propping his left leg on the rim of the tub, the boot helping to hold his foot in place, the open space between his now spread legs looking so inviting… gods, he looked hot in those boots…

A wave of lust washed over Chris’ body and he couldn’t hold himself back. He didn’t care where they were; he had to have Tom and he had to have him _now._ Thankfully, everyone else was gone. Chris shed his clothes with so impressive a speed that Tom didn’t even notice he was removing them until he looked up and saw his boyfriend standing there, stark naked and fully hard.

“Wow, Chris… that’s some heat you’re packing there.” Tom joked.

Chris raised an eyebrow. “I suppose it is like a gun…” he said as he walked towards Tom, stopping right in front of the tub. “It’s fully loaded…” Chris leaned forward and put his hands on the rim of the tub as he stared at Tom. “…and ready to shoot off inside you.”

Tom’s jaw dropped as he stared back into Chris’ lust-filled gaze. “Damn” he said before clearing his throat. “But Chris, it’s so hot in here” he groaned.

“Then it’s a good thing we have a tub full of cold water to keep us from overheating, yes?” Chris asked with a wink. With that, he climbed into the tub and sat across from Tom. Water began to spill over the rim of the tub as he dunked his head and came back up with a small splash. “Man, sinking into that cold water feels good” he said.

“As good as sinking into me will feel?” Tom asked teasingly, winking at Chris.

Chris growled and grabbed the waistband of Tom’s shorts. “Off with these” he insisted.

Tom lifted his bottom so Chris could slide the shorts down over his half hard cock and off his hips. Then he bent his knees to help Chris tug them off the rest of the way. Chris threw the shorts behind him, and they landed somewhere on the wood floor with a wet splat. Tom reached for his foot with the intention of pulling his boots off, but Chris grabbed his hand to stop him.

“Leave the boots on.” Chris said with a smirk before scooting forward and settling between Tom’s long legs. He leaned forward and kissed his lover as he cupped his cheek. Tom tasted like the peppermint tea he loved to drink in the winter and Chris gently pushed his tongue past Tom’s lips, wanting more of that taste.

Tom melted into the kiss. His left arm stretched back and he rested his elbow against his head; the sunglasses dangled from his hand as it hung just below the rim of the tub. His free hand slid up Chris’ arm, shoulder, neck, and into his hair. He played with some of the blonde strands as the kiss deepened. Several minutes later, they broke away, panting and longing for more.

Chris lifted Tom’s leg and set it back where it had previously been resting on the rim of the tub. Then he put his hand between Tom’s legs, fingers slowly sliding down under Tom’s sac. Chris knew neither of them had lubricant with them, so he’d have to be very careful to move slowly at first to keep Tom comfortable. He let one finger press into the furled skin, breaching Tom’s most secret heat.

Tom hummed a moan through his closed lips, and the light grip he had on Chris’ hair tightened as he felt Chris begin to prepare him.

Chris reveled in the sounds Tom was making as he added a second finger. He always loved hearing Tom’s reactions as he got him ready. The quiet hums of pleasure, the short exhales of breath… he couldn’t get enough.

As soon as Tom was ready for a third finger, Chris slid it in and slowly continued to stretch his love’s passage. He curled one of his fingers upward, allowing it to press against Tom’s prostate with a light, teasing touch.

Tom tensed slightly and let out another hum of pleasure through his still closed lips. His hips began to buck slightly with every caress against that sweet spot. Chris stroked that spot until Tom began to hitch himself down onto Chris’ fingers, gasping with each sensation the touches to his prostate gave him.

Chuckling at Tom’s excitement, Chris slowly pulled his fingers out of Tom’s heat and grabbed his stiff length. He lined it up with Tom’s entrance and looked up at his boyfriend’s handsome face, silently asking permission.

“Please, Chris…” Tom moaned, and Chris was quick to give him what he wanted. He pushed in slowly, watching Tom’s face for signs of too much discomfort, but he found none as his cock slid into that small hole. Gods, he was tight. Chris would never get over the feeling of how it felt when Tom’s walls encased him so snugly.

Tom threw his head back when Chris was fully sheathed within him and started breathing heavily. He let his sunglasses fall to the floor as he brought his left hand forward to clutch the rim of the tub. Chris could tell he needed a minute, but he wasn’t sure if it was solely because of the stretch, or if the heat was also a factor. He brought a hand to Tom’s damp forehead, using the cold water dripping from it to help cool off his boyfriend. He kissed each droplet as it began to slide down so none of the water would run into Tom’s eyes.

When Tom visibly relaxed, Chris wrapped his arms around that lithe frame and began to thrust. The soft, reserved moans Tom had been emitting finally became louder as Tom’s thin lips parted slightly. His pale skin flushed pink with warmth as Chris brought his lips to his neck and mouthed at Tom’s pulse point.

Chris kept the pace slow for as long as he could stand it, but feeling Tom’s walls fluttering around his length made him dizzy with the need to thrust _hard._ He slid his hands down to Tom’s hips and tilted them up a bit before trying out a deeper thrust.

The new angle caused Chris’ cock to drive right into Tom’s prostate, and Tom’s moans quickly crescendoed into full cries of pleasure. “There… r-right there!” he called out. His hand slid down from Chris’ hair and wrapped around the back of his neck, holding still as it found purchase there.

The increasing friction drove Chris crazy with want. He, too, began to groan aloud, matching Tom’s cries sound for sound as he pumped into him.

“My balls…” Tom gasped out, voice already hoarse from crying out so much. “My balls... cup them… please…”

Being the lovely, obliging boyfriend he was, Chris slid a hand between their bodies and cupped Tom’s heavy, sensitive balls. He was rewarded with a long, lovely moan from Tom when he did. Fondling, tugging, stroking his fingers all the way back to his perineum… Chris made sure he did everything he knew Tom liked. When he felt them start to draw up in his hand, he knew Tom was close, and thank the heavens for that, because he was close to bursting himself.

“C—Chri—Chrisssss” Tom whined, and oh fuck, that was going to be the end of him. Even more heated after hearing Tom try to stammer out his name in the throes of passion, Chris moved his other hand between their bodies and wrapped his fingers around Tom’s cock, full and hard.

“Tom, come for me!” Chris groaned as he stroked that long, perfect cock to completion. “Oh, gods, Tom, come for me!”

Tom’s neck bent back sharply over the rim of the tub, and he let out a long, loud cry of ecstasy as he came, streams of his essence spurting from his cock and floating through the water between them.

Chris grunted as his attempts to move were thwarted; Tom’s muscles squeezed down on Chris’ cock so hard that he could barely thrust. The second he felt the bit of give that came with Tom’s body finally coming down from the high, Chris thrust again, only having to do so a few more times before his orgasm hit him. “Tom!” he shouted as he climaxed, filling Tom to the brim with his seed.

Chris managed to give Tom one quick but passionate kiss as he gently pulled out before collapsing backwards against the other end of the tub. The two men panted heavily until they caught their breaths. When they opened their eyes again to look at each other, they both just grinned. Chris moved forward again to hold Tom, wrapping his arms about that perfect body.

“Chris, that was sensational. I love you so much.” Tom said. “Although I do hope this didn’t cause us to miss our reservation.”

“I love you, too.” Chris said before he looked around and spied a clock above the door, smiling when he saw the time. “No, we’ll still get there on time if we leave within the next ten minutes or so. But I do think the idea I had for us at the hotel tonight might be ruined.”

Tom gave Chris a confused look. “What plans at the hotel could possibly be ruined?” he asked.

Chris smirked, almost unable to contain his laughter for the moment. “I had reserved some private time for us in the sauna.”

Tom threw his head back and laughed.


End file.
